


Discovery

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foot Fetish, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, foot job, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: {Kinktober 2018} Bonus: Foot FetishKeith knew that Shiro had some pretty interesting kinks that he wanted to try out together. He wasn’t one to kink shame and encouraged Shiro to discuss anything and everything involving their sex life. That included all of the wild kinks that Shiro wanted to try. As long as he was with Shiro, Keith was willing to try whatever it was as long it was something that Shiro wanted.This, however, was not one of the kinks that he had in mind.“You.. have a foot fetish?”





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Toby @/orcacove for this but I will support Shiro with a foot fetish until the day I die, so here’s my gift to the sheith twitter fandom enjoy!! <3
> 
> There actually is a feet prompt for kinktober but it was day 5 which I already did so I’ll include this as a little bonus!

Keith knew that Shiro had some pretty interesting kinks that he wanted to try out together. He wasn’t one to kink shame and encouraged Shiro to discuss anything and everything involving their sex life. That included all of the wild kinks that Shiro wanted to try. As long as he was with Shiro, Keith was willing to try whatever it was as long it was something that Shiro wanted.

This, however, was not one of the kinks that he had in mind.

“You.. have a foot fetish?”

Shiro nodded sheepishly, scratching the short hairs on the back of his neck. He knew Keith would always be supportive of his suggestions, but it still took some courage to speak about what he wanted.

“I’d really like to try it with you. Only if you’re up for it, of course.”

Keith felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed. It wasn’t a kink that he found himself thinking about often, but knowing it was something Shiro enjoyed, the more he thought about it the more hot he became.

“Sure. As long as it’s with you, I’m willing to try anything.”

Shiro smiled, bringing Keith in for a kiss.

“Thank you, baby. I promise it’ll feel really good.”

 

If someone were to tell Keith that he had a foot fetish and enjoyed having someone suck on his toes, he would have told them they were out of their god damn minds.

Now, he was starting to see why Shiro wanted to try out this kink.

Keith was sprawled out on the bed, undressed and covered in a light sheet of sweat that glistened each time he arched his back off the bed whenever Shiro’s tongue ran over an extra sensitive spot of skin. He had a hand bunched up in a fist, nibbling on his knuckles to hold back extra loud moans. Shiro sat at the end of the bed, holding Keith’s leg up straight in the air. Large, soft hands wrapped delicately around the skin of his feet, and his tongue worked around his toes, sucking the digits into his wet mouth.

“S-Shiro!!” Keith keened, voice reaching an octave higher than usual, “Fuck!!”

Shiro popped the digits out of his mouth, giving kitten licks, “You’re so beautiful for me, baby boy. Always so open to trying new things. You’re so fucking hot.”

“S-Shiro.”

Keith felt the wet, hot warmth of Shiro’s tongue slide in between his toes and Keith let out a scream.

“Does it feel good for you, sweetheart?”

Keith nodded, “So so good, Shiro.”

Shiro returned the smile before taking the big toe in his mouth, exaggerating the sounds so they were extra lewd as he sucked on the digit.

He continued these ministrations on each digit until both feet were covered in his spit. Keith was writhing, begging for release.

“Sh-Shiro, please..” Keith whimpered, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Do you need to come, baby boy?” Shiro whispered, pressing a wet kiss to the bottom of Keith’s foot.

“ _Yes!_ Yes please, please let me come!! I need it so bad!!”

Shiro wrapped a warm hand around Keith’s hard, leaking length and Keith bucked in his hand with a shout, “Come for me, beautiful,” He whispered, wrapping his lips around his toes and giving a harsh suck in time with his pumps.

“F-Fuck!!! Shiro fuck that feels so good fuck fuck fuck Shiro I’m coming I’m-”

Keith’s slurred chanting was cut off with a scream as he came. He arched off the bed, come spurting all over his sweat soaked chest. He shook as Shiro sucked him to overstimulation, and when Keith began to whine Shiro pulled off.

Just before Shiro could relax, Keith quickly sat up and worked off his pants and boxers. Before Shiro could get a word out, Keith used his spit-covered toes to stroke Shiro’s erection, watching his eyes fill with confusion in one second and then pleasure in the next. It only took a few inexperienced strokes before Shiro was coming on his toes with a choked moan.

Keith pressed kisses to Shiro’s face as he came down from the orgasm, and was stunned when Shiro immediately wrapped his arms around him and brought him in for a sloppy, passionate kiss. Keith moaned when he felt Shiro’s tongue push straight into his mouth and dance with his own, and the sight of their mixed saliva connecting their lips when they parted was enough for his dick to twitch despite coming down from an intense orgasm.

“Keith, you’re so fucking hot, I can’t believe you did that.” 

Keith chuckled, “I can’t believe I did it either, but it felt right. I hope it felt good for you.”

Shiro shook his head with a laugh, “Did you see how fast I came? God I just want to fuck that cute little ass of yours.”

“Mmm,” Keith moaned, pressing another kiss to Shiro’s lips, “That does sound tempting, but first I need a nap. Can we do it later?”

“Of course, anything for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro has been to hell and back let him enjoy whatever kinks he wants!!1!1!1
> 
> I wrote this entire fic on my phone next to my sister and my aunt while watching a horror movie so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/) or [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com/)!! :D


End file.
